On The Ride Home
by xxmonochromekissxx
Summary: Set in modern day. Based on the OVA episode "The Making of Kuroshitsuji II" All the characters of Kuroshitsuji are just actors playing a part. One night after filming, Sebastian invites Ciel and Alois into his car. But he plans to give them more than just a lift home. Contains graphic sex.
It was late evening when the film crew finally finished filming the scenes they needed for that day. The actors involved in making the second season of Kuroshitsuji could finally go home.

Ciel changed out of his old-fashioned Victorian style costume and back into his regular clothes. As he walked away from the set he noticed Alois waiting for him, already dressed casually again and scrolling through social media on his smart phone.

"Check it out Ciel! We're all over Twitter right now! Everyone's so psyched for the new season!" he said happily, pushing the phone into Ciel's face. Ciel glanced at the screen, not bothering to read any of the various tweets. "Yeah, great" he mumbled.

"So, how many followers have you got? You must have more than me since you starred in season one." Ciel sighed at the ridiculous question. "None. I'm not on twitter. I don't like all that stupid social media crap" he replied simply.

Ciel let out another sigh as they reached the main road. It was already dark but Alois was so busy checking Twitter he didn't seem to notice. A large black sports car pulled up beside them, Sebastian sat in the driver's seat.

"Fancy a lift home?" he asked as he leant his head out of the window. Alois grinned and jumped into the back of the car, dragging Ciel with him. "We'd love to!" he replied, answering for both of them. Sebastian sighed a little in disappointment since he'd wanted Ciel sat in the front with him.

For a while Sebastian drove in silence, occasionally looking back at Ciel in the rear-view mirror. Alois talked incessantly while Ciel simply nodded in response, an extremely bored expression on his face. The two of them turned to look at Sebastian curiously when he stopped the car in a deserted field.

"Where are we?" Ciel asked, glancing around at their surroundings.

"Yeah, you were supposed to take us home" Alois added, a smirk on his face since he could guess where this was going. Ciel was a bit more naive.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Get to know you more." Sebastian replied, turning round in his seat with the same smirk on his lips.

"But we already know each other well..." Ciel said in response, his voice full of confusion. Alois couldn't help but giggle at Ciel's reaction.

"Well, I want to get to know you even more" Sebastian said simply. His eyes wandered over Ciel's body greedily, staring at his pale legs before moving up to his adorably confused face.

"You know... this seat moves all the way back" he said randomly, pushing the passenger seat in the front to a lying position. Ciel's cheeks flushed pink when he finally realised what the man was suggesting.

"Why don't you sit in the front with me?" Sebastian asked, patting the seat next to him which was now pushed back. There was a long awkward silence and Alois was about to steal the opportunity from Ciel. If he was too naive or scared to do anything, then Alois might as well step in. The young blonde had fantasised about these sorts of things many times, although normally his fantasies involved Claude rather than Sebastian.

"Well...I guess I might as well" Ciel stated matter-of-factly as he slid from the backseat into the front with Sebastian. Ciel lay back in the passenger seat, blushing even more as Sebastian climbed on to the seat on top of him. Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's softly, their hips grinding against one other.

"Don't mind me, I'll just watch if it's alright" Alois mumbled sarcastically, folding his arms.

Ciel let out a few soft moans as their erections grinded together. Sebastian broke the kiss, their noses still touching. He smirked as he could feel Ciel's erection pressing into his thigh.

"Oh? Are you already hard just from a kiss?" he whispered teasingly.

"What?" Alois asked, leaning in closer to them.

Sebastian sighed angrily, looking up at the blonde boy furiously. "I'm talking to Ciel! Be quiet!" he shouted.

"Well, I want a turn as well!" Alois replied with a pout. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You'll get your turn so shut up" he said, before leaning back down and pressing his lips against Ciel's once more. He ignored the sounds of Alois shuffling about in the back as he slid his tongue along Ciel's lips. Ciel opened his mouth and their tongues entwined together as Sebastian rocked his hips back and forward once more.

"Oi, can I put some music on?" Alois asked as he leant over in to the front of the car. He managed to press the play button on the car stereo, rock music suddenly blaring out. Sebastian pulled away from Ciel again, his expression furious. This time, even Ciel glared up at Alois.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sebastian shouted angrily, reaching round to turn the stereo off.

"I'm bored!" Alois shouted back loudly.

"Well, you won't be bored when I'm finished here!" Sebastian screamed in response.

"Ugh, fine!" Alois shouted back, climbing out of the car and slamming the door behind him. He couldn't stand waiting in the car so he stood outside. He pulled the thin grey jacket he wore tighter around him, shivering slightly from the cold.

Back inside the car and Sebastian was grinding his hips against Ciel once more, gently sucking his pale neck. "I'm sorry about him..." Ciel mumbled.

"It's fine, but now it's just the two of us~" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear. He slid his hands into Ciel's shorts and gently rubbed his fingers up and down Ciel's erection.

"Ah...Sebastian, this is my first time doing this..." he mumbled shyly, his cheeks flushing pink again.

"It's okay Ciel. I promise I'll be gentle" Sebastian whispered affectionately, pulling Ciel's shorts and pants off slowly, tossing them to one side. Ciel gazed up at him longingly and watched as he slid his black jeans and underwear off.

Sebastian licked his fingers seductively as Ciel watched him before sliding one finger slowly into Ciel's ass. Ciel moaned in response, gripping the seat tightly. It didn't hurt too much but it felt weird. Sebastian pushed his finger in and out slowly before adding a second finger, scissoring them inside him. He smirked as Ciel let out a sudden yelp when the fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Do you like it there?" Sebastian asked teasingly, adding a third finger.

"Oh, yes...ah, more!" Ciel moaned, arching his back.

Sebastian thrust his fingers in and out a few times before pulling them out completely. He lifted Ciel's legs up and lined his erection up with Ciel's hole.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Ciel simply nodded in response.

Sebastian pushed inside him slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible. Ciel bit his lip and groaned softly, his hands gripping the seat even tighter. Sebastian didn't move for a few moments and let Ciel get used to the feeling. He only started to move in and out when Ciel thrust his hips upwards.

Ciel's moans gradually became louder and louder as Sebastian thrust in and out of him, his sweet spot being hit with every thrust. Sebastian threw his head back in pleasure as his hands slid under Ciel's blue shirt and rubbed his nipples, before sliding down Ciel's pale stomach and pumping his erection.

"Ahh! Oh god, yes! Right there! Yes! Yes!" Ciel screamed out, his hands holding on to Sebastian's shoulders and his foot repeatedly hitting the dashboard. The two of them were so lost in pleasure they forgot all about Alois waiting outside and completely ignored the sound of the car horn blaring out.

"S-Sebastian...I'm cumming!" Ciel screamed as he reached his climax.

"Oh, me too, Ciel~!" Sebastian moaned loudly as he came inside him. The two of them lay there panting for a moment. Sebastian slowly slid out of Ciel and pressed his lips against his one more time, before climbing back into the driver's seat.

Alois climbed back into the car and pulled his jeans and pants down eagerly. Waiting outside in the freezing cold and listening to Ciel's loud moans had felt like an eternity for him.

"Right, my turn now?" he asked, throwing his jeans and underwear on to the back seat. Ciel let out an annoyed sighed as he pulled his shorts back on and climbed out of the passenger seat and into the back again. He looked away from Alois and Sebastian and stared out of the window into the darkness. He'd known from the very beginning that this was just a bit of fun and nothing serious. But even so, realising Sebastian really was going to have sex with Alois too hurt a lot. A small part of him had hoped there was a special bond between him and Sebastian.

Alois lay down in the passenger seat and smirked eagerly as Sebastian climbed on top of him. He angled his head upwards and puckered his lips, expecting Sebastian to kiss him. Instead Sebastian lifted his legs up in one swift movement and pushed his erection into the young boy's ass. Alois let out a loud moan as he felt Sebastian's large cock inside him. He hadn't expected him to push inside so suddenly. Sebastian only allowed him a few seconds before he began thrusting his hips in and out roughly. The two of them panted heavily as Sebastian's thrusts became harder and faster.

It wasn't long before Sebastian felt close to cumming again. He grabbed Alois' erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts, panting heavily he came inside him. Alois threw his head back against the seat as he came too, letting out a loud moan.

Sebastian pulled out and climbed back into the driver's seat, still panting softly as he grabbed his jeans and started to pull them back on. Alois stayed where he was, staring up at the ceiling of the car. The sex had felt amazing. But it had been much less affectionate than he would have thought. There was no kissing, no caressing and no foreplay. It felt like Sebastian had taken much longer with Ciel, but Alois wasn't sure whether that was really the case or whether he was just imagining it. After all, he hadn't been timing them.

"Is that all he's getting?" Ciel asked after a long awkward silence.

"I thought I was brilliant" Sebastian replied smugly. The three of them burst into hysterics at this, the car filled with the sound of their laughter. It really had been a bizarre night for all of three of them.


End file.
